


Wilbur Soot oneshots

by 5ievel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Wilbur Soot, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Insane Wilbur Soot, Its a collection of oneshots, Most of the time lol, Oneshot, President Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Wilbur Soot, There can be whatever in here, Wholesome Wilbur Soot, Whump, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Wilbur Soot-centric, Winged Wilbur Soot, requests welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ievel/pseuds/5ievel
Summary: Hello! A collection of Wilbur Soot oneshots.These can be fluff, angst, a mix.Just whatever I think up and whatever requests I write!It's like a surprise bag!Chapter 0. Rules and things, Boringggggg (But needed)Chapter 1. Shapeshifters & Bet Pools
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Antfrost & Wilbur Soot, BadBoyHalo & Wilbur Soot, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Eret & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Jack Manifold & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude & Wilbur Soot, Sapnap & Wilbur Soot, Skeppy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 34
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1: Shapeshifters & Bet pools

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! This is a oneshot collection for our character!!  
> I have a few ideas already but I'm always open to requests and suggestions too :D  
> (There is also a Ghostbur-centric oneshot book so go ahead and request ideas for that too here or on the actual book I dont mind)

Hey all!!! this is a book for Wilbur Soot centric things (But I have a Ghostbur one too so feel free to request him too, or go request on that book. either is fine)  
I'll consider writing legit anything except smut or anything sexual! Sorry, no hate, you like what you like! I myself am just not comfortable writing that :)  
(remember I'm writing about their characters, not the actual people whether it's in an IRL setting or somewhere else thank youuuu)

Want angst? Go wild!  
Want Fluff? Go nuts!  
Want a mix? Go ahead!  
Alternate universe? Hell yeah!  
IRL? Woo!!  
Minecraft? Yay!  
AU? Frick yes!  
Hybrids? Most definitely!  
Wilbur and Ghostbur in one fic? Sure! It'll go in both books!  
Part twos? Part whatever? Ye! You like it you can have it!  
SBI? Yep!  
A rare interaction? Of course!  
Something else? Take a shot!!! I'm down to almost anything my dudes, Your ideas always interest me. :D

Anywho! Thanks buddies for reading this!! Look forward to chatting with you and writing up some fun fics!

(Tags will be updated with the fics)

Onto the stories!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Shapeshifters & Bet Pools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was common knowledge Wilbur Soot was a hybrid.   
> Why couldn't people seem to agree on what hybrid mix he was? Its time to figure out the answer, and if some of the SMP gets richer in doing so, why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooooooooo!!!
> 
> This glorious request was made by:  
> Indominus_Gaming 
> 
> Thank you so much!! Loved the idea and had so much fun writing it! Hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

The debate started between Tommy and Techno when the younger burst into the cabin grumbling under his breath. The oldest, while not truly interested, didn't want to have to suffer with an annoyed child for very long. He had things to do! “What's happened, Tommy?” 

He threw his arms out wildly, “Wilbur that's what! Prick thinks he's all high and mighty because he's a hybrid!” Techno huffed out a laugh “Well duh, piglin hybrids are superior” 

That had Tommy stopping in his tracks and staring at the hybrid like he's grown another head “What the fuck are you talking about? Wilburs a bird hybrid! His house is always littered with feathers, and they are the same colour of his hair.”

Technoblade opened his mouth before closing it again in thought. “Ok. I dunno what the feathers are about but I'm pretty sure I've seen him with tusks before, definitely a piglin trait.” He tapped at his own tusks as if to prove a point.” 

The two narrowed their eyes at the other before Tommy's brightened and he took off out the door with a shout “We will ask Fundy! That furry has got to know about his own dad.” 

Techno sighed before following, looks like he'd just have to move his plans to tomorrow. He couldn't deny that he was a bit curious now, even if he was pretty sure he was right. 

Finally spotting the ginger, Tommy ran straight towards him and started to question him before he even stopped moving “Fundy!! Fundy what is Wilbur? He's a bird hybrid right?” 

Fundy, to his credit, only had to pause for a moment for his brain to catch up to the quickly blurted question. “What? No! He is a fox hybrid like me! How else do you think I am what I am, my mom was a fish!” 

Both Tommy and Techno looked at each other, it did make sense. “But I saw him with tusks? And Tommy saw feathers?” 

Fundy stared at them and crossed his arms, “Then explain how a piglin and a fish produce a fox. Or a bird and a fish! Because that makes so much more sense!” 

The two couldn't explain it, neither made much sense. 

Suddenly, a fourth voice spoke up. “I couldn't help but overhear you three!” Quackity slung an arm around Fundy’s shoulder, grinning, and pointed to the other two. “How about... We start a betting pool. We get the whole SMP in on it! Well make a profit and get our questions answered!” 

Tommys declare of “Fuck yes!” sealed the deal. 

The group started off at Nikki's bakery, asking if she'd toss in some goods at one of the options. She looked at them with confusion clear on her face. “But..He isn't any of those? I saw scales on his neck before. I think he's a fish, maybe a siren?” 

Quackity laughed loudly and added on the fourth option to the betting pool, “No wonder he was attracted to a salmon then! Fish fucker.” 

Next, they went to Schlatt and Tubbo. Schlatt rubbed his hands together eagerly at the proposition “An opportunity to make money? Count me in!!” The two ram hybrids both put their bets on fox deciding it made the most sense after Schlatt whispered to the younger “He's not a fish hybrid trust me, He doesn't do any better in water than the rest of us.” 

Dream, George, and Sapnap decided to all pool into bird hybrid together after hearing Tommy passionately rant about his ‘evidence’. While Bad, Skeppy, and Antfrost thought the idea of Techno actually seeing tusks was the most compelling. 

Puffy placed her bet on fox after hearing about Sally from Fundy, while Eret didn't believe the story and placed his on bird. Claiming it fit Wilbur's free spirit. 

Phil heard of the pool he laughed at the server's antics before joining in the fun and going on fish. Sam thought piglin would fit Wilburs height and joined in with Techno and the others. 

Jack manifold was forced into betting on bird by Tommy, who also tried to convince Karl. The other man simply apologized and bet on fish, he thought it seemed to match the calm personality Wilbur had. 

The growing group found Ranboo and decided that there would be enough people for the pool with him, The endermen hybrid rubbed his neck and focused on Tommy “What's going on?” 

“Big man! Were betting on what hybrid Wilbur is!” The endermen hybrid had to hold back a laugh, he knew very well what Wilbur was. 

“...It's between Bird, which is sure to win I think...” Ranboo thought back to when he and Wilbur were picking flowers to decorate their house when suddenly the ground dropped from underneath him. He swore he was a goner that day but he was caught and carried into the sky, landing safely on the ground seconds after. When he gathered the courage to open his eyes he saw Wilbur looking at him with concern and worry swimming in his eyes, but what grabbed his attention were the brown wings speckled with black flaring out behind the older man before they abruptly disappeared. The enderman hybrid never forgot that day. 

“...Piglin, which Techno swears for…” The first time Ranboo saw Wilbur shift into a piglin form scared him, he'll admit, but that fear was quickly washed away when he realized it was to help him. Wilbur pushed Ranboo out of the way, just in time as an arrow whizzed through the spot he once was and into the ground before the piglins feet. After spotting the trio of skeletons hiding in the trees, both Ranboo and Wilbur shot forwards together and quickly finished the mobs off. Later when Wilburs hooves were replaced with hands, they high-fived the teamwork and chuckled when Ranboo called him Wilboar. 

“...Fish or Siren. Niki says she saw scales…” Ranboo remembered the night clearly, he was outside trying to see if he could teleport. He heard other hybrids had the power traits of their mix, and he wasn't sure if he was in that group or not. Enderchest decided to follow along, and Ranboo liked to think it for moral support. His focus on teleportation was broken, however, when he heard a splash, causing his eyes to snap open. Whipping his head back and forth showed enderchest desperately paddling, trying to reach the shore of a river the cat must have fallen in. It was clear that the current was too strong for the small animal. Ranboo shouted in distress and found himself cursing his heritage when he couldn't touch the water to grab his beloved pet. He tried, so hard to overcome his instinct, but it wasn't working. His body refused to get closer. He didn't know what to do, everyone was asleep at this hour! And by the time he reached someone to wake them up his cat would surely be done for. Ranboo reached out in one last attempt, trying to avoid the water when a second but distance splash caught his attention and made him sit up in surprise. It was dark and hard to see but there was a dark blur speeding towards Enderchest, Ranboo didn't have time to worry about what it was before Wilbur popped his head above water holding the soaked and shivering cat up in the air, before gently depositing it on the ground beside Ranboo. The enderman hybrid spared a look at his friend's appearance, he saw webbed hands, ear fins, and azure blue scales trailing up visible skin. He didn't spend much more time looking before grabbing his cat and repeatedly sobbing thank you into its fur. When he looked up again, a normal albeit sodden-looking Wilbur sat beside him, a small smile gracing his features. 

“...And finally Fox! Because y'know, his son is a furry--hey!!” Wilburs fox form was one of the most recent he saw, just a few days ago actually. He forgot what started it, but he was chasing Wilbur and nearly caught him too when the bugger shifted into part fox and sped off, yips and squeals following his form as he laughed at Ranboos reaction and claim of cheating. That day was so fun, he remembered the warmth and joy the interaction brought. He's so happy he had a friend like Wilbur. 

Ranboo looked up at the group and tried to hide his smirk “Tell you what. Put me in a fifth category of other and I'm in.” 

There was mumbling between the current bidders before Quackity stood up and wrote down a fifth section. “Alright! That's everyone! We got…” he turned to the list and pointed to the first row. “Bird! Tommy, Dream, George, Sapnap, Eret, aaaand Jack Manifold.” His finger pointed to each member as he said their names before moving onto the next row. “Piglin! Technoblade, Badboyhalo, Antfrost, Skeppy, and Sam!” He repeated the action and moved on. “Fox! Fundy, Schlatt, Tubbo, and finally Puffy!” He smiled at the next list “Fish! My personal favourite. Niki, Philza, Karl, and Me!” Quackity looked around the room and stopped at Ranboo, “And for other, the enderman himself! Ranboo!!” 

“Anyone want to switch? Last chance!” No one spoke up, “ok then! This list is final! Remember if you win your group splits the goods.” Smiles, nods, and handshakes were shared around with the people in their pool before Tommy stood next to Quackity and shouted for silence. 

“I'll message Big dubs! Get him over here asap.” The boy did so and quickly received a ping from the machine. “He's on his way!” 

People barely had time to open their mouths as a pop was heard and Wilbur suddenly stood beside Ranboo. He had dark patches all over his face, neck, and arms along with glowing purple eyes. 

Ranboo froze as everyone burst into chaos, “What the fuck??” “What!!” “He teleported??!” “Wilbur?!” being audible against the loud mix of screeches and gasps. 

Ranboo looked up to his friend, “You can do Endermen too?” he whispered. Wilbur smiled at him and placed his hand on his shoulder “Of course, I've been practicing since I saw you at the river. Would you like to train together perhaps? We could both work on our teleportation. Maybe it would help?“ 

Ranboos' jaw opened in shock, he wasn't alone! They could do it together! Coming back to himself he quickly snapped his jaw shut as he nodded excitedly. Wilbur nodded back at him before curiously walking towards the big list on the wall and humming as he read, ignoring the questions bombarding him from every direction. 

He laughed at the list before grabbing the bag of collected winnings and walking back over to the fellow endermen, putting his hand on his shoulder. “You all are wrong. Its shapeshifter, Ranboo wins.” He deposited the bag into Ranboos hands before gripping his shoulder. Suddenly the duo was gone with the same pop as before, purple sparks floating down in their place. 

The group silenced before once again bursting into noise and chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your support!!  
> Its really appreciated :)   
> Feel free to leave a kudos, comment, or request!


End file.
